


翔润 | one week

by ahogardeamor



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogardeamor/pseuds/ahogardeamor
Summary: 每日一主题，其实我每篇都超了字数……真没用1、给对方一张图，看图作文2、互相点梗3、拟定同一主题4、拟定一个人设5、根据喜欢的电影/小说/书籍等写衍生文6、索吻/勾引7、自己不熟悉的领域/文风





	翔润 | one week

Day1 

松本润从他们开学第一天开始就浑身不舒服。这样的烦闷心情大概是所有学生都会有的，松本润却不完全是因为厌学情绪在作祟，还因为最近梅雨开始下起来了。春天不仅让樱花争相开放，还让全日本近百分之二十人的鼻子彻底报废——临近三月底的时候，松本润的花粉症就会彻底爆发，即使再怎么防也防不住，只能每天拿口罩捂着脸，好像一个晚期病人。所幸教室里并不是他一个人有这个麻烦，每当国文课要念什么文章的时候，教室各处便会传来高低起伏的吸鼻子声。  
即使在他们吃饭的时候，松本润的喷嚏也没有停止，他提前准备了一包抽纸巾，还没吃上几口饭，纸巾就消耗了一小半的量。樱井翔没有这类烦恼，看着松本润每天兜里塞着好几包纸巾，鼻尖搓得通红的样子才直观地感受到了痛苦，“看起来好可怜。”他把原因归于松本润过于敏感的体质，顺手就给他叉了一坨西蓝花，“八成是因为免疫力低才感冒了。”  
“不一样啦。”松本润又打了一个喷嚏，这回动静没那么大，他仍旧揉了好一会儿鼻子才缓过来。  
他们有时候会在樱井翔家里看书，有时候又在图书馆约见面。周末很闲，但是庆应的课程还是排得很满，樱井翔除了练习之外还要到图书馆去，松本润就在图书馆门口等他下课。学校里来往的人多，松本润那时候是长头发，脸上婴儿肥都还没完全消下去，在学校里显得很突兀，来的次数一多，就有人认得他，周围有女孩子来来回回地打量。等到樱井翔下楼，松本润已经被盯得有点不耐烦，远远看到樱井翔抱着几本书和笔记过来，一看到他在等着就笑开了。看见他笑，松本润又觉得口罩闷得有点热，把带来的漫画册子收好放在书包里。  
“眼镜都开始起雾了诶。”  
樱井翔笑着扯下他的口罩，半边脸得以露出来。他凑近还盯着松本润的鼻子看了一会儿，“今天好像没有昨天那么红。”  
“我马上就把感冒传染给你。”松本润退得远了一些，把口罩重新拉回鼻子上。  
春天……果然太令人难受了。

 

Day2 水管工X人妻

竹本对着那两打住户资料发了一天呆。他到这个社区的时间还没到一个星期，连管理人都没认全，听到铃声第一反应就是找人接，可惜和他一起值班的几个人都外出了，只能由他独自面对。  
“喂……？”  
“管理员吗？”对面的声音倒不是那类擅长找麻烦的主妇，是一个年轻的男人，声音很温和，“不好意思，我家的水管坏了，能派人来看看吗？”  
“啊，可以，可以的，”竹本在桌面上找了一会儿才找到笔记本，“您家的地址是？”  
“北川路5栋。鸣海……不，是叶山家。”

门里的叶山先生显得有些狼狈。他戴着一副很斯文的黑框眼镜，头发也湿湿的，身上的针织衫也沾了水，看起来被受了不少罪。他一开门就闻到了竹本的信息素，他身上的味道很清新，却也过于刺激了，马上伸手捂住了鼻子。竹本连忙退了一点距离出来，“不好意思，忘了在电话里提……您丈夫不在家？”  
“算是吧。”竹本从鞋柜里拿出了客用的拖鞋。他对信息素很敏感，学校里的人多，来往间难免要注意。“怎么有点柠檬味？”  
“失礼了，很明显吗？大家都觉得还挺好闻的，像清洁剂的味道。”竹本伸出胳膊在自己的皮肤上闻了闻，“有时候像木头，但是我自己闻不出来。”  
叶山松开了手指的缝隙，感到自己已经不那么排斥竹本的味道，这才放下了手，“请进吧。”  
叶山把修理工带到了主卧的卫生间里。他们的房子不算特别大，对两个人住来说却也足够奢侈了，卫生间里并排有两个洗手台，总阀设置在台下，已经关了起来。浴缸里里外外都湿了透，淋浴头挂在一边。竹本查看了一下水口的情况，先把淋浴开关的零件拆了下来，里头很完整，没有什么破损，一时也分辨不出到底是哪里的问题。  
“今天早上我本来要泡澡的，时间来不及就改淋浴了，结果还是请了假。”叶山苦笑了一下，“是哪里的问题？”  
“暂时还看不知道呢。”  
夏天里带着水的浴室闷得很，即使再怎么通风也无济于事，竹本的额头没多久就结了一些汗珠。他背对着叶山，T恤已经湿得有些透明了，背后的脊椎和肌肉的线条都透过薄薄的衣料显现出来，看得叶山也觉得闷热，浴室里的空间里挤满了信息素的味道。  
竹本把堵头先安装好了才开始检查那些水管，果然有一截出了问题，他把水管拆下来换上新的，重新把零件安装上，坐在浴缸边指着洗手台说道，“太太，把总阀门打开试试吧。”  
叶山点点头，拧开了阀门口。叶山忘了把淋浴的开关归位，冰冷的水一下子从淋浴口喷洒出来，他浑身都湿透了，水珠糊得他眼睛都睁不开，只能胡乱抹了一把水，把黏在脸侧的头发都拨开，“叶山太太，抱歉，毛巾……”  
“我这就去拿新的。”  
叶山也对突发的状况没办法，竹本显然和前一任细心的工人没法比，除了信息素好闻之外。叶山被自己的想法弄得有点脸热，他已经不是那种被信息素就能撩得腿软的年纪了，却还因为小年轻的信息素东想西想，盯着人家的背肌看了这么久，简直像是……像是欲求不满。  
他连忙从衣帽间里拿了新的浴巾，正要回到卧室里时便听到门口又有了动静。  
“我回来了！今天总算能回到东京了啊，叶山老师——”  
是鸣海回来了。他前几天出差，因为外派的事情还和叶山吵了一架。叶山在走廊里犹豫要不要去玄关，他丈夫已经走到屋子里了，手里还提着一打点心，没等叶山露出笑容他便看到鸣海的眼神往他身后看，“那是谁？”  
竹本光着上身走出来，他的皮肤上都是凉意，头发也擦得乱糟糟的，还在往下滴水。  
“抱歉啊夫人，弄湿了你家的地板。”

 

Day3 索吻和勾引

难得的假期却下了雨，原本定好今天出门的日程也因此停滞了，两人就在家里呆着。松本润无聊得开始整理他们的储物柜，翻出来一箱蓝光电影，樱井翔过来挑挑拣拣的，找出来一部，他们就在沙发上窝着看，腿压着腿各自坐在沙发的一头。那部电影松本润没看过，是黑白的，随口拿起盒子问，“这是什么电影？”  
“《野草莓》啊，经典意识流电影。”樱井翔马上在旁边给他充当电影解说员，还不满地敲了一把松本润的膝盖，“这电影还是你买的，说要看，你忘了？”  
“忘了。”松本润毫无愧疚感地说，他看电影只是在意剧情线，对怎么拍、拍的什么中心思想都不太感兴趣，“原先怎么没看呢，我一点印象都没有。”  
“考试周。”这回到樱井翔心虚起来。他把毯子盖在松本润的腿上，又跑到厨房去倒咖啡，殷勤得很。  
野草莓的剧情不难理解，就是拍得眼花，再加上是黑白色调的，看了没一会儿松本润就开始对着波尔格教授的脸打瞌睡，干脆换到樱井翔那头去躺着，可惜离解说员再怎么近都还是没能提起他的注意力，真的睡着了。  
等松本润醒来的时候电影还没完，教授在电影里做起了梦。松本润一抬头就看到樱井翔正聚精会神地看着屏幕，光遮着他的脸，投影仪的余光扫得他们俩身上都有点斑驳。樱井翔感到怀里有动静，就问他，“醒了？”眼神还在屏幕上，很是专注。  
“嗯。”松本润往他怀里挪了挪，挪完了突然有点气，拉着樱井翔的手往自己肩上放好，这才又躺下去。  
“梦里都还是不及格，真是最惨噩梦。”  
樱井翔还要跟松本润提剧情，手在松本肩上拍小孩一样打着节奏，大概是怕他又睡着。松本润记起一些往事来，噗地笑了，“翔君之前不是也做这种噩梦吗？”  
“你又记得。”  
“毕竟难听到这么清楚的梦话啊。”松本润抬起脑袋在他肩上蹭了又蹭，“现在还有的话你就请自己睡了。”  
“没这么严重吧。”  
“我可经不起你折腾。”松本润对此可有非常不同意见，他换了个姿势，脸对着樱井翔，“还好现在能睡很安静了。”  
“现在没有当时那么多事情要忙嘛。”樱井翔的注意力还在电影上，“那个怀表样式还挺好看的。”  
怀里的人还没安静了几秒又开始动了，没等樱井翔把手撤开脸就被拧过去，温热柔软的嘴唇覆了过来，他顺应松本的动作侧着身，手滑下来搂住松本润的细腰。两人的唇舌纠缠了一会儿才松开，松本润的脸因为接吻而变得有些红润，在不太明亮的房间里也看得很清楚。他骑在樱井翔的腰上，呼吸也有点不稳了，最可气的是樱井翔还在他身下露出一脸得意的表情。  
“想要了？”

Day4 star thief  
有一天，月亮发现自己的星星变少了。这不是什么稀奇的事，一直有很多可恶的小家伙盯着他的星星看，他知道的。可最近的星星确实少了很多，少到让月亮觉得生气的地步。他发誓要抓住这个贼，狠狠的教训。为此，月亮已经连续一个星期没有好好地休息，每天晚上都在聚精会神地盯着他的星星，在林子和灌木里找寻可疑人物的踪迹。可惜他从来没有找到一点线索，只能在太阳隔得远远的催促声里悻悻地落下。  
终于，月亮最喜爱的那颗启明星不见了，他的愤怒到达了极点，要让可恶的小偷知道他的厉害。他把所有的星星都藏了起来，只留自己在盯着，就在快要到达天亮的时间，他发现了小偷的动静，藏在树叶的下面，灵活得像一只兔子。  
月亮很生气，马上就要勒令小偷把星星还给他，“自私的小偷！不要脸！”  
“您才不要脸，阁下。”小偷在树叶的掩盖下嗤嗤地笑了起来，他并未露面，但是声音快活得很，“我会比您更喜欢那些星星的。”  
“小偷！”月亮破口大骂，“你不配拥有我的星星！”  
“给您栓在天上才是真正的浪费。”star thief不知廉耻地说道，他扔出了一个系着绳子的玻璃瓶，里面塞满了钻石一样星星，“我要把它们带去展览。”  
月亮简直要气疯了。他没能及时抓住贼，只能把自己的手下都派到了地面上，他记得star thief的声音，得意、高傲又可恶的。  
有一只moon ghost又路过了这片树林。他假装成旅人行走在灌木当中，皮靴踩在一层又一层厚厚的苔藓上，发出闷闷的、湿润的水声。他在树枝上看到了star thief。  
star thief穿着黑斗篷，戴着黑帽子，活像一个巫师。他的皮肤很白，露出来的脸也映着一点月光，泛着一层模糊又浅薄的雾蓝色。star thief拿着一个小网兜架在肩膀上，踩在树枝上面够星星，他动作很快，网兜没晃几下就兜住了，满当当的。star thief又从斗篷里拿出玻璃瓶，把星星都放在里面。他终于注意到了这位旅人，忙把星星都收了起来，“这么晚了还有人在森林里游荡，不怕被狼吃掉吗？”  
“你好，巫师。”moon ghost从树下仰望着star thief的靴底。他摘下手套，做了一个脱帽致敬的动作，笑得很是文雅，“我相信你的斗篷里有我要的东西。”

 

Day5 森见登美彦《有顶天家族》

小时候樱井翔是很怕天狗的。传说中天狗会把不听话的狸猫都抓到天上去当球踢，他怕高，不等到树顶肯定都能被吓得昏。  
可惜他还是得正正经经地提着礼物拜师去。原本家里安排他去拜松本家的姐姐，她结婚得早，甘愿安心在家里做家庭主妇，于是只能顺位往下，拜松本家的小儿子。他听说这位师父留洋归来，时髦得很，断定会与其他喜欢在天上飞来飞去的天狗不同，于是择日准备了最喜欢荞麦面，仔细让店家打包好，就这么登门了。  
留过洋的天狗果然与京都的众天狗不同，上来就给樱井翔端来一瓶子咖啡豆，要他自己磨。樱井翔在沙发上看他挪家具，光挂墙上的一幅画就摆弄了二十分钟，效率低得吓人。待到他俩正经在沙发上对坐，已经是月上枝头。松本润没嫌弃那碗泡软的面，吃了之后居然很认可，要樱井翔下次带他去吃新鲜的，但是不许再放香菜了。樱井翔从未见过和他审美相同的天狗大人，拜师姿势摆得是相当标准，服心服气。  
头一天他们去山里逛了，松本润嫌他们上山的效率太慢，果然一下车就作势要飞，被樱井翔抓住脚踝硬是拖了下来，“师父大人，您行行好，我恐高啊！”  
“小家子气！”松本润从外套里衬掏出一把折扇，啪地打在了樱井翔的脑门上，“这么怕高还拜什么天狗啊！”  
“不行不行不行我不行的！”  
“即使是狸猫也不许怕高！”松本润摆出大人的架子，他动作很快也很灵活，架着樱井翔的手臂就飞了起来，“慢慢就习惯了！”  
脚下的路面变得越来越小，樱井翔大气也不敢喘，不敢挣扎，高度到了砖面也看不到的地步，他恐高症发作到了极点，尾巴噗地冒了出来，松本润看到便笑了，“你真的这么怕高啊！”  
“谁会为了这种事说谎啊！”  
樱井翔声音都开始发抖了，他精神力在这方面弱得很，再也维持不了人皮外貌了，又是噗的一声，变回了一只小小的棉团子，松本润揪住他的后颈肉，把樱井翔揽在了手臂里，“你要学的东西还多得很呢，这会儿怕高可不行。”

 

Day6 *人物有身体残缺设定*

日子熬到了新年，剧团也开始放年假，横竖没有什么新的演奏会安排，松本润能好好呆在家里躲避冬天。他最近开始学小提琴，可惜他的天赋点只局限在指挥上，乐器拿起来丝毫不顺手，练习得很艰难。快到中午的时候，樱井翔回来了，他手里提着一袋几罐便利店买的热饮。  
“咖啡就可以了。”松本润在他举着的几个罐子中选了咖啡，没有直接打开，握在手里取暖。前几天樱井翔回家，今天居然就到了市区，想必已经在外面吹饱冷风了。松本润才注意到樱井翔头发上沾着几片雪，伸手扫了下来，忍不住埋怨他，“下雪了又还要出来。”  
想见你啊。  
樱井翔撕下一个便利贴的纸条，啪地贴在松本润的手背，上面写着前两天排练的《春之声》乐谱。松本润还以为他写了新曲，顺着调子第一行都没念几个音就认出来了，一脸拿你没办法的表情。从樱井翔的角度，能看到他低下来的眼睫毛，松本润笑起来温柔得很，和平时板着脸的样子很不同。松本润向来都受不了他这样的视线，推樱井翔到另一边去，“放假呢，再听春之声我都腻了。”  
他没在樱井翔面前班门弄斧，把便利贴还回去，樱井翔接了令一样拖他到客厅去弹，交作业似的，表情很得意，看得松本润忍不住在他的琴键上捣乱，闹着闹着就过了一下午。  
其实开始的时候他们相处得也不是这么好。樱井翔的脾气躁，嘴上虽然不能说什么刻薄话，要是犟起来是拧不动的。偏偏对着樱井翔抿嘴唇的表情，松本润也吵不出什么架，气得把卧室门摔得震天响。樱井翔往门缝里塞了几次纸条，还是没见动静，干脆直接上手拧房间门，没想到还开着，没锁，松本润一听他进来了，暗自嘀咕一句可恶，忘了关门。  
房间里静得很，他听到樱井翔笑得呼吸也大声了，更是坨紧了被子，不愿意动。  
樱井翔在他身后，抵着脖子上蹭来蹭去，手指也抓过来了，甩都甩不开。松本润拿他没办法，闷闷地说了一句，“明天早餐你来做。”  
后面毛茸茸的脑袋顿了顿，又点头蹭了几下，松本润噗地笑出声来，转过身扯樱井翔的脸。樱井翔握着他的手写了几个字，还没写完松本润就抽回了手，“肉麻。”  
后来他们窝在被子里就这么睡着了，手也在被子下握着，握得紧紧的。

 

Day7 古风

天黑得早，一路都是雾蒙蒙的，连山门的灯笼都蒙着雾气。今日是惊蛰，每逢节气，需得按例守灯，这日正轮到松本润当值。他坐了不到一刻钟，便听到有人进殿，旁边的垫子上多了一个人，“饿不饿？”  
松本润认得这个声音，猛地睁开眼瞪了过去，“你还知道回来。”他觉得这话听着又委屈又酸，忙问，“你家里还好？”  
“都好，能出什么乱子。”  
樱井翔去家里一去就是半年，连个信都不见，也不怪松本润生气，正要说些宽慰的话，就被人抓了个正着。松岗师兄远远地看到他俩头挨着头说话，便喊了一声，“去！拉拉扯扯的，碍眼。”  
“谢师兄！”  
樱井翔反应得快，拖着松本润就往殿外跑了。他俩顺着小路回了竹斋。屋子里干干净净，收拾得很齐整，樱井翔卸了佩剑，又往床上一躺，“哎，还是自己屋里舒服。”  
“洗澡去，你这身衣服还不脏？”  
松本润嫌他不脱靴袜，把桌上的佩剑挂好，又剪蜡烛。樱井翔看他在屋里忙来忙去，好像个小媳妇。半年未见，他这师弟又高了一截，脸上却还是圆圆的，像小时候，一时起了玩心，又去撩拨他，“别忙了，来被子里，我们两人说话。”  
“我可不敢，后面竹子砍了，静得很。”松本润解了外衣，把头发扎好。他打定主意要去泡澡，再看床上面横着的家伙，不知怎么的就有点气不打一处来，问话的声音也生硬得很，“你到底洗不洗澡了？”  
樱井翔看着他耳朵根又红了，知道他师弟脸皮薄，忙从床上爬起来，陪着笑脸跟上，“洗洗洗，这就来了嘛。”  
这时间里浴池里没人，他俩凑得又近，泡了没一会儿就有点不对味了。这么你一眼我一眼地看了一会儿，樱井翔还是没忍着，凑过来要吻，亲着亲着手就往松本润腰上摸，松本润把手放在他肩上，干脆坐到他腿间，由着樱井翔在他身上摸来摸去。舌尖逐渐深入，舔舐得愈发肆意，喘息间松本润感到樱井翔的手又插到里面去，让他舒不得气，身体愈发滚烫酥软，甚至主动往上贴合，想要更多抚慰。松本润被摸得发抖，索性贴着樱井翔的耳朵咬了一口，“给爷个痛快的，别摸了。”  
“那你可别叫出来。”樱井翔看他在怀里腿都软了还逞能，忍不住笑了，“待会儿走不了路你还怪我。”  
“谁让你在这儿弄啊！”  
松本润拍了一把他胸口，手还在樱井翔胸上掐了好几把，没等他闹完，樱井翔便捏着他的腿，阳具往里用力一顶，那小穴许久未经人事，陌生又熟悉的快感一下就弄得松本润的腰软了，快感过了，又被磨得钝钝的疼，一时难以缓解，趴在樱井翔身上喘了好一会儿。樱井翔扶着他的腰，在他的性器上揉着，从松本润的锁骨一直亲到胸口上，连舔带咬的，腰却不停，插得松本润不住地痉挛。他俩身体契合得很，樱井翔没插几下就碰到了穴内的敏感处，松本润浑身重重抖了一下，也压不住声音了，呻吟像是在哭。樱井翔被他撩得火起，架着松本润的细腿重重地插了起来。要命的地方被重磨轻挑，只逼得下身阵阵发麻，松本润被他插得浑身酥软，前头忍不住射了一遭，他蜷起身来躲也躲不开，搂紧了樱井翔的脖子，迭声告饶，樱井翔动作没停，架着松本润，按着他往下坐，一次比一次重，最后松本润浑身都没了力气才放他，狠狠地往里磨了几下才射出来。  
这一番下来松本润彻底没了精神，闷得脸上身上都红红的，一路上都是樱井翔背着回去的，还在他背上打瞌睡，倒真像小时候，一背起来就要睡着。樱井翔还听到松本润在他背上嘀嘀咕咕，“下回你可仔细……连个信也不带。”  
“记得了，你睡吧。”

他俩回屋的时候院子里已经陆续有人回来了，听见脚步声，二宫和也便从窗里头探出一个脑袋来，“小润，来吃桂花饼——”  
他眼看着樱井翔进来，又看到背上的松本润，忍不住对着樱井翔骂了个口型，还得小声骂，没吵醒他表弟。  
樱井翔到他窗下拿了桂花饼，系绳也衔在口中，含含糊糊地说了一声多谢，这才一步三晃地回了屋，两人坨在被子里睡了。


End file.
